


Лавсония

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Самсара попросила Бодхи нарисовать на ее теле узоры хной.
Relationships: Bobhi/Samsara
Kudos: 1





	Лавсония

**Author's Note:**

> По велению левой пятки автор использует «настоящие», исключительно фанонные имена персонажей, чтобы подчеркнуть, что действие в тексте происходит много лет до начала фильма.

Кожа была гладкой и ровной, высветленной восемью месяцами, проведенными у подножья тибетских гор. Она идеально подходила для нанесения рисунка. Протирая изящные кисти, предплечья и плечи спиртом, разведенным с водой, Хорхе мог детально оценить, на что была готова Гретта, чтобы расписать свое тело хной. Она провела несколько часов в ванной, обрабатывая кожу и удаляя с нее мельчайшие волоски, чтобы краска, которую они приготовили больше суток назад, легла ровно и закрепилась на самый долгий из возможных сроков. Теперь каждое прикосновение к ее телу, ощущавшееся совершенно иначе, вызывало трепет; впрочем, ее нагота, хоть они и провели множество дней вместе как любовники, не могла остаться без пристального внимания. Гретта недовольно поджимала губы всякий раз, когда Хорхе делал неловкое движение, увлекшись касаниями на грани интимности.

— Ты точно уверен, что сможешь рисовать как на бумаге? — вопрос был риторическим. Единственное, что Хорхе рисовал идеально — узоры, взятые из вороха книг, гравюр и картин, во множестве собранные в доме Озаки и подходившие для нательных сюжетов.

— У тебя нет выбора, — хмыкнул он, проведя пальцами по гладкой коже подмышки, заставив сестру рассмеяться и отшатнуться от него, скрещивая руки на груди. — Оно этого точно не одобрит.

Улыбка погасла на ее губах, но Гретта была упряма. Неодобрение их приемного отца не могло остановить большинство из ее затей. Зная, что отступать уже поздно, Хорхе взял миску с краской. Было решено начать с рук и он, выбрав самую толстую кисть, нанес первый витиеватый цветок на раскрытую ладонь, не совершив ни единой неточной линии. Сестра наблюдала за ним сверху, расслабленная и увлеченная, легко поддающаяся на любое движение, как тряпичная кукла.

Озаки привез их в Индию, в небольшую деревеньку на берегу Аравийского моря, к одному из своих старых друзей. Они бывали здесь и раньше, когда Гретта только присоединилась к ним, чтобы сменить свое окружение и погрузить бесконечно несчастную девочку в другой мир ярких красок и невероятной природы. Сейчас от той заплаканной малышки остались только блеклые воспоминания. Хорхе откровенно любовался повзрослевшей названной сестрой, взглядывая вверх и отмечая плавные изгибы тела, сменившие остатки подростковой угловатости.

От кистей он перешел к рукам и медленно, с филигранной точностью нанес плетеный цветочный узор с множеством полукруглых краев, и отдельных точек, на мгновение сверяясь с разложенными по эскизами. По задумке рисунок должен был покрывать все тело, поэтому Гретта сразу же полностью разделась, чтобы не размазать не успевшие высохнуть линии. Это мешало обоим, и она глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза, когда Хорхе перешел от ключиц ниже.

— Тебе так нравится, как я рисую? — он занес самую тонкую кисточку, больше любуясь, чем примеряясь к будущему рисунку. Груди имели идеальную полусферическую форму, чуть смещенную вниз из-за тяжести; светло-розовые ореолы, незначительно отличавшиеся друг от друга размерами, окружали напряженные аккуратные соски, немного вздернутые вверх. Гретта была возбуждена — если бы не резко пахнущая хна, Хорхе мог бы явственно почувствовать ее запах. Не отказывая себе в этом, он опустил руку вниз, проведя пальцами по лобку. Кожа была гладко выбрита и скользила, словно полностью состояла из дорогого шелка. Хорхе еще ни разу не видел сестру без плотного слоя мягких кудрявых волосков и сейчас был заворожен этим зрелищем. Маленькие губы полностью скрывали горячее лоно, и он бы не отказался уложить Гретту на постель, чтобы разглядеть и запомнить каждую линию ее тела. Добравшись подушечками пальцев до верхнего уголка губ, Хорхе продвинулся еще, немного раздвинув их, и надавил на бугорок клитора. Первое прикосновение всегда было очень чувственным, и Гретта сначала шире расставила ноги, увеличив расстояние между губами и давая рассмотреть нежную и чувствительную розовую кожицу, а потом, опомнившись, свела бедра вместе, вытолкнув пальцы.

— Я не разрешала! — недовольно воскликнула она и замахнулась рукой, но вовремя вспомнила про краску на ней.

— Ты забыла про плату? — Хорхе откровенно любовался румянцем, появившимся на щеках, вызванным в равных пропорциях смущением и возбуждением,— я рисую, ты разрешаешь мне делать что угодно?

— Прямо сейчас? Закончи сначала!

— Это будет авансом, — демонстративно тронув губами пальцы, которыми он только что касался сестры, Хорхе вызвал еще один сбившийся вдох, — ты очень необычная сейчас — я не могу просто смотреть.

— Меня это тоже... —Гретта отвела взгляд и плотнее сжала бедра, — заводит. Но мы испортим рисунок.

Решив больше не проверять выдержку своей сестры, Хорхе вернулся к ее грудям, стараясь касаться кожи только кисточкой, чтобы не раззадоривать ее еще сильнее. Хна ложилась плотными, жирными линиями, собираясь в матово блестящие цветы; два из них легли вокруг сосков, немного забравшись на их ореолы. Облегченный выдох последовал, когда Хорхе,сменив кисть на более толстую и направляя рисунок вниз широкими неровными линиями, спустился на мягкий живот,подрагивающий в такт дыханию. Спеша и чувствуя усталость Гретты, переносящий вес с одной ноги на другую, он зажал в зубах черенок кисточки, взяв в пальцы ту, что использовал для груди. На узких ладонях рисовать было проще, чем на лобке — от каждого касания влажной прохладной краски Гретта вздрагивала, разрушая сосредоточенность. На очередном движении дрогнул и Хорхе и размазал завиток, переходивший на бедро. Сдержанно ругнувшись, он быстро стер лежащим рядом полотенцем свою оплошность и выпрямился.

— Садись, — попросил он, сваливая кисти на вторую табуретку, — сначала спина, потом ноги. Беда в самом конце — чтобы ты отдохнула.

Выполнив его указание, Гретта опустила голову, давая доступ к шее — здесь, между лопаток, Хорхе намеревался продолжить рисунок из цветов с груди, перекинув его через плечо. Такая работа выматывала, хоть и больше не смущала излишней откровенностью; цветущая лоза оплела позвоночник, симметрично распустившись на каждом третьем позвонке, и разрослась широкими линиями под лопатками, повторяя рельеф мышц и чем-то напоминая крылья. Это был непривычный для хны узор, Хорхе создал его сам, находя идеальным для узкой спины своей названной сестры. Закончив нижнюю цветущую ветку чуть ниже копчика и отметив ложбинку двумя параллельными линиями из точек, он перешел вперед, сев на пол перед Греттой. Она поставила обе ступни ему на колени, раздвинув бедра. Стараясь не смотреть выше голеней, с которых Хорхе начал, он методично покрыл их переплетающимися кружевными узорами, схожими с теми те, что уже были на руках.

— Шире, — отрывисто указал он, выбрав кисть потолще той, что использовал для живота и, внутренне подобравшись, вернул взгляд к разведённым бедрам. Возбуждение, немного спавшее от монотонной и кропотливой работы над рисунками на спине и ногах, никуда не делось, снова поднимаясь по телу внутренним жаром. Поза была раскрытой, дававшей рассмотреть каждую линию, выступ и складку ее промежности. Темно-розовая тонкая и чувствительная кожа влажно блестела от выделившейся смазки; ее было достаточно, чтобы перепачкать губы внизу и самый верх внутренней стороны бедер. Рефлекторно облизнувшись, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле, Хорхе явственно представил солоноватый вкус во рту, твердую упругость набухшего от возбуждения клитора и сверхчувствительное местечко под его капюшоном, которое можно было трогать только кончиком расслабленного языка.

— Может быть, ты уже закончишь? — стараясь скрыть за недовольством смущение, подала голос Гретта. — Что ты там не видел?

— Ты очень красивая. Везде, — сообщил Хорхе, чувствуя себя влюблённым придурком.

Наносить на бедра такой же тонкий рисунок, как и на ступни, постоянно съезжая взглядом к раскрытой киске, возможным не представлялось. Поэтому онпредпочел обойтись широкими линиями, соединяющими узор на животе с голенями, отороченными параллельными точками, как те, что остались в ложбинке между ягодицами. Поправив последний, смазанный в прошлый раз завиток на лобке, Хорхе перевел дух, встал, взмахом руки прося сестру о том же. Когда Гретта повернулась спиной, немного наклонившись и прогнувшись, подставляя бедра, он окончательно решил, что сделал больше, чем обещал.

Опустив ладонь в миску, Хорхе размазал остатки краски по руке и, не медля, опустил ее на левую ягодицу вздрогнувшей сестры.

— Ты что вытворяешь? —Гретта обернулась, увидев, как брат трет ладони друг об друга, равномерно размазывая краску.

— Автограф, — Хорхе пожал плечами и опустился на пол, переплетая ноги. Уложив кисти ладонями вверх, он глубоко вздохнул. — Чтобы Оно не сомневался, кто потакает всем желаниям его дочери. Ну, и кто так идеально рисует.


End file.
